Pierwszy Doktor (1963-1966)
thumb|227px Pierwszy Doktor (ang. First Doctor) – postać fikcyjna związana z brytyjskim serialem science-fiction Doktor Who. W postać wcielił się William Hartnell w latach 1963-1966. Aktor ten jednak powraca w 1973 z okazji 10-lecia istnienia serialu w odcinku The Three Doctors. Hartnell wówczas był w bardzo złym stanie zdrowia, ale scenariusz został tak dopracowany, by aktor nie musiał się zbyt przemęczać. Po śmierci Hartnella w 1975 r. Richard Hurndall zagrał rolę Pierwszego Doktora w specjalnym odcinku na 20-lecie serialu pt.: The Five Doctors. Archiwalny materiał filmowy z Hartnellem użyto w specjalnym odcinku na 50-lecie istnienia Doktora Who, Dzień Doktora, gdzie głosu użyczył John Guilor, a także w odcinku Imię Doktora. Wersja postaci w wieku dziecięcym została pokazana w odcinku Posłuchaj. Kiedy Doktor jest bardzo ranny, może zregenerować swoje ciało, tym samym zmieniając wygląd i cechy osobowości, a Pierwszy Doktor jest "oryginalną" formą Doktora. Wątek ten został stworzony ze względu na zły stan zdrowia Hartnella oraz by móc przedłużyć "żywotność" serialu na wiele lat. Pierwszy Doktor jest najmłodszym Doktorem, mimo że ma wygląd osoby w postarzałym wieku. Jest to wynikiem naturalnego wzrostu lat, jakiemu musiała stawić czoła ta inkarnacja. Przy następnych regeneracjach Doktor ma zazwyczaj młodszy wygląd, mimo iż jego wiek nadal rośnie. Biografia Pierwszy Doktor jest tajemniczą postacią i niewiele o nim wiadomo. Ma wnuczkę, Susan i wiadomo, że pochodzą z innego czasu i miejsca niż ich otoczenie. Posiada on wehikuł czasu o nazwie TARDIS, który przypomina budkę policyjną i jest o wiele większy w środku niż na zewnątrz. Doktor określa siebie i Susan jako "wygnańcy". Do końca jego "ery" nie było wiadomo, jak nazywa się jego rasa (Władcy Czasu; powiedziano o tym dopiero za czasów Drugiego Doktora) oraz jak się nazywa jego rodzima planeta (Gallifrey; powiedziano o tym dopiero za czasów Trzeciego Doktora). Pierwszy Doktor za swojej kadencji nie użył śrubokrętu sonicznego. W pierwszym odcinku serialu Doktor porwał dwójkę nauczycieli, Barbarę Wright i Iana Chestertona, którzy badając ogromną inteligencje jego wnuczki, Susan, odkryli TARDIS. Za swojej kadencji Pierwszy Doktor jako pierwszy poznał Daleków i Cybermenów. Załoga TARDIS również za jego kadencji uczestniczyła w ważnych wydarzeniach historycznych, w tym m.in. uczestnictwo w rewolucji francuskiej, obserwowanie masakry w noc św. Bartłomieja, czy badanie życia mieszkańców państwa Azteków przed skolonizowaniem hiszpańskim. W historii The Dalek Invasion of Earth Doktor pozwala Susan zostać w XXII wieku wraz ze swoją miłością, Davidem Campbellem. Na miejsce Susan weszła Vicki, którą Doktor i jego towarzysze znajdują na planecie Dido. Gdy Ian i Barbara opuszczają Doktora, na ich miejsce wchodzi przyszły pilot kosmiczny, Steven Taylor. Niedługo później Vicki również postanawia opuścić Doktora, by móc zostać z Troilusem w czasach oblężenia Troi. Doktor w tej samej historii poznaje Katarinę, która wraz z Sarą Kingdom umiera podczas wydarzeń z The Daleks' Master Plan. W historii The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve do załogi TARDIS-a doszła młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Dodo Charplet. Wraz ze Stevenem wkrótce opuszcza Doktora, a na ich miejsce wchodzą sekretarka Polly i żeglarz Be Jackson. W ostatniej historii regularnej Doktora pt.: The Tenth Planet, on wraz z Polly i Benem lądują na Antarktydzie w 1986, gdzie po raz pierwszy Doktor ma do czynienia z Cybermanami. Po pokonaniu ich Doktor położył się w TARDIS, gdzie na oczach swoich towarzyszy regeneruje się w nowe wcielenie, jakim był Drugi Doktor. Nieregularne występy Pierwszy Doktor pojawił się w specjalnej historii na 10-lecie pt.: The Three Doctors. Podczas tej historii Doktor mógł poznać Drugiego i Trzeciego Doktora. Pierwsze wcielenie Doktora występowało również w specjalnej historii na 20-lecie pt.: The Five Doctors. Wówczas wcielenie te mogło poznać starsze inkarnacje Doktora oraz przyszłych towarzyszy. W tej historii towarzyszyła mu Susan. Podczas kręcenia tej historii historii Richard Hurndall zastąpił Williama Hartnella, z powodu śmierci Hartnella. Dodatkowo, w serialu jest wiele nawiązań do Pierwszego Doktora. Zazwyczaj są to wypowiedzi związane z postacią lub fotografie, tak jak to było w np.: Earthshock, Ludzka natura czy Vincent i Doktor. W odcinku Imię Doktora jest pokazana scena w której Doktor kradnie TARDIS z Susan, a pomaga mu w tym Clara Oswald (towarzyszka jedenastego i dwunastego Doktora). Występy Telewizyjne Kategoria:Postacie